


Dreaming Presents Drastic Recourse

by OleanderToxin



Category: VA-11 Hall-A (Video Game)
Genre: Commission fic, Depersonalization-Derealization Disorder, Dissociation, Gen, alcohol use, repost from tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 02:18:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17377721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OleanderToxin/pseuds/OleanderToxin
Summary: Dorothy has good days and bad days.  On good days she goes to Jill.  On bad days she also goes to Jill.Commission for a friend.





	Dreaming Presents Drastic Recourse

Though a gentle knock would have announced her arrival, Jill understood the situation almost immediately as Dorothy came in suddenly. She had only done this once before in the bar, and know that she knew Jill’s address, she assumed she that she had just come here through a series of following the motions. “Hey, sit down. Here.” She motioned over to the other side of the kotatsu, watching as Dorothy took a seat without really looking where she was going. Her legs were just moving on their own, and she snuggled into the warm blanket without much thought.

Jill frowned as Dorothy looked on blankly, her expression never changing from the hazed stare she wore those many months back. Standing up and petting Fore on the butt gently as he moved over to Dorothy, Jill took down a bottle from her liquor rack, taking two wine glasses and pouring them both a drink. This would have to substitute for the Piano Woman that she knew Dorothy liked. Placing the drink down in front of Dorothy, however, it remained untouched as she looked on, not even taking note to Fore’s gentle rubbing up against her.

“Is this table real? Are my fingers actually touching it? How do I know it’s not some extremely well fabricated illusion in my head?” The voice Dorothy used was gentle, almost heartbroken. Jill felt her own chest seize up in worry. She didn’t know how long Dorothy had been in this repeating train of thought, this stress induced depersonalization loop.

Reaching over to hold her hand gently, Jill gave it a soft squeeze, and brought Dorothy’s attention up from the wood top of her kotatsu to her hand, following Jill’s arm up to her face. “Oh. Honey.” Jill didn’t know what else to do other than squeeze her hands as carefully as possible. Lacing their fingers together, Jill’s thumb rubbed soothing circles into the soft robotic flesh that Dorothy had on the back of her hands.

“Hey, remember when you told me about your specs and modifications you had installed recently?” Dorothy looked up, confused, eyes still kind of hazy. She was trying to bring her back to reality, and remembered that a way she was able to do so was to talk about what kind of equipment the Lillim was packing.

“Oh. Did I? I guess I did.” Dorothy was still out of it, still stuck in her loop.

“Tell me about them again? I wanna know about everything.” She gave Dorothy’s hands another squeeze, offering a small smile.

“My tongue is BEB069, has DNA scanning capabilities, the taste sensors are set to 1.2235x the human equivalent, and vibrates. My fingertips were modified MIRD113 designed to shoot class-5 bullets but I got a smaller, disposable set instead after Sei mentioned it. They’re sensitive enough to vibrations to record earthquake seismography. My joints are hypermobile and flexible. My skin has an anti-radiation finish to keep it soft and smooth no matter what.” As Dorothy spoke, the light in her eyes seemed to slowly come back, the rattling off of her modifications seeming to bring her back to her old self once more. “I have all these things because they were made with humans in mind, I guess. And that makes them real. Even if I feel like I’m not, their specs can easily be checked again and again.”

Jill pushed the glass of white wine over to Dorothy, smiling softly as she spoke. She was glad to help her friend out when it came to this, especially knowing all Dorothy had done to help her out in her own time of need. “Try it. I think you’d like it.”

Looking down to the glass in front of her, Dorothy pursed her lips, nodding, and sipped at the clear, cream colored drink. “Oh! Honey! This is good!” Bringing a hand to her cheek, she smiled widely, excited, and drank down the rest of it in no time at all.

“Figured a sweetie like you would like my good Moscato. Enjoy, I don’t mind sharing it with you.” Jill took her own glass and brought it to her lips, taking a sip of it as well. As long as Dorothy was OK, she felt it fine to lower her guard a bit. Dorothy was one of her closest friends now. It’d be unlike her to just leave her high and dry at this point, right?

Dorothy wiggled herself over to Jill’s side, disturbing Fore in the process but apologizing afterwards. He accepted it with a wave of his tail, curling up on top of the kotatsu and resuming his nap. With a quick lift of her arm, Jill’s lips curled up in a smile as Dorothy slid underneath it, and leaned against her. She was warm, welcoming. She needed this as much as Jill did those many months ago. “Feeling better?”

“A little. The wine helps.” She spun the liquid in the glass before gulping it all down quickly, holding it out by its stem for Jill to pour some more.

She couldn’t help it. This was a necessary moment. Sharing this nice Moscato with Dorothy now. This is what both of them need. And thankfully, Dorothy mentioned nothing of a charge for holding her all night.


End file.
